Un dernier regard
by Nanthana14
Summary: Cette fic se passe au début du film et explore les sentiments et le ressentit d'Alex alors que les aliens viennent de les attaquer et qu'il assiste impuissant à la mort de Stone et qu'il se retrouve commandant du Saint Paul Jones.


**Je ne possède rien du film et encore moins du jeu !**

 **Cette fic se passe au début du film et explore les sentiments et le ressentit d'Alex alors que les aliens viennent de les attaquer et qu'il assiste impuissant à la mort de Stone et qu'il se retrouve commandant du Saint Paul Jones.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **Un dernier regard**_

Que faire de sa vie ? C'était une question qu'il s'était posée longtemps et souvent. Il aimait boire, les jolies filles et se la couler douce… Un peu trop selon son frère qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il devait se trouver un vrai job et commencer une nouvelle vie. Alex avait du mal à écouter Stone, il aimait le principe de vivre au jour le jour.

Sa rencontre avec la belle Sam, six ans plus tôt, avait tout changé. Il avait fait l'idiot une fois de trop pour la séduire… Oh, ça avait marché, elle était le soleil de sa vie, celle avec laquelle il voulait fonder une famille et vieillir, celle dont il avait décidé de demander la main à l'amiral une fois qu'il en aurait le courage… Mais, pour le moment, il se retrouvait là, enrôlé avec son frère dans la marine. Il avait râlé pour la forme, protesté, mais au final, il était heureux de le suivre. Il admirait Stone, sans être capable de lui dire, mais il l'admirait. Il voulait qu'il soit fier de lui, même si comme souvent, il était sur le point de tout gâcher… sur le point de se faire virer de la Marine… et de le décevoir, encore une fois… La fois de trop s'il en jugeait par son énervement. Un énervement qui n'était pas retombé, le blessant profondément.

Après ça… Après ça, ils avaient regagnés leurs bateaux pour démarrer les manœuvres et tout lui avait échappé… Ces maudits appareils avaient débarqué, les enfermant dans le champ de force avant de déclencher les hostilités… Avant qu'il expérimente la puissance de leur bouclier, se retrouvant projeté par l'onde de choc…

Il avait était étourdi, sorti de l'eau par Raikes, mais ce n'était que le début d'un cauchemar qui le hanterait toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait réellement, ce qui se jouait, avant que les choses ne deviennent plus sérieuses. Avant qu'ils émergent leurs armes de l'eau et qu'ils ouvrent le feu à leur tour… Que pouvaient-ils bien faire sur ce canot qui refusait obstinément de démarrer ? Pas grand-chose, à part observer avec terreur ce qui se passait…

Leurs armes ne semblaient pas efficaces, pas assez en tous les cas et quand le _Sampson_ se fit frapper, quand les explosions s'enchaînèrent, Alex frémit… Pour la première fois, il eut peur et pour la première fois, il ressentit des regrets… Des regrets pour ne pas avoir été un meilleur frère, des regrets pour ne pas avoir dit à son aîné à quel point il l'aimait, car les avaries étaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur le destroyer et ce fichu bateau qui ne démarrait toujours pas.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte sur le pont s'ouvrit et que Stone jaillit à l'extérieur. Il avait des coupures sur le visage, mais il allait bien du moins pour le moment. Il était essoufflé, un peu perdu et Alex paniqua parce que Stone n'était jamais perdu et paniqué… Il était solide comme un roc… Il savait toujours quoi faire, quelle que soit la situation… Il avait pris soin d'eux depuis qu'ils étaient orphelins, depuis qu'il avait commencé à se comporter comme un con… Il l'avait porté à bout de bras, tentant de l'arracher à sa spirale autodestructrice et là… Là, il avait l'air perdu et paniqué… Alex tourna la tête vers les hommes avec lui. Le bateau ne démarrait toujours pas. Alors, il se redressa. Son regard accrocha celui de son frère, toujours débout sur le pont. Ils auraient eu tant de choses à se dire… Il aurait tant voulu être là-bas, prêt de lui… Le serrer dans ses bras pour lui demander pardon d'avoir gâché sa vie, mais il était bloqué ici.

Les mines ennemies se plaquèrent sur le _Sampson_ , le criblant littéralement. Stone sursauta avant de chercher une dernière fois le regard de son frère et Alex eut l'impression que son cœur était sur le point de s'arrêter.

Le canot accepta enfin de se remettre à fonctionner, mais il était déjà trop tard… Trop tard pour le rejoindre et Alex ne put rien faire à part assister à l'explosion du _Sampson_ et regarder les flammes avaler une partie de son âme.

Un cri jaillit de sa gorge. Un cri qui fit mal et le terrassa. Ce n'était pas possible… Leur dernière discussion ne pouvait être cette dispute ridicule… Il était son grand frère. Il aurait dû lui dire à quel point il l'aimait… Pendant quelques secondes, il se sentit chanceler… Les larmes montèrent, mais il parvint à les ravaler et à tenter de garder une voix stable pendant qu'il ordonna à « Beast » Lynch de le ramener sur le _Saint Paul Jones_.

Le trajet fut pesant est silencieux. Il regardait bien la surface de la mer pour espérer voir des survivants, mais il y en avait aucun… Comment quelqu'un aurait pu survivre à l'Enfer qui venait de se déchaîner ? Non… Alex devait bien se faire une raison… Il était seul maintenant… Stone était mort et l'espace d'un instant, il se dit qu'il aurait dû être là-bas pour mourir avec lui, sauf que, il avait mieux à faire… Un but venait de naître dans son esprit et le faisait bouillonner de rage… Il allait le venger… Quels que soient leurs agresseurs, il allait leur faire payer…

...

Quand Alex posa un pied sur le pont du _Saint Paul Jones_ , il était encore étourdi par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Les sentiments s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Il était à la fois furieux, blessé et effondré, mais il ne devait pas le montrer… Il devait tenir bon… Pour Stone, pour venger sa mort.

Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'au pont et ce fut là, dans la panique ambiante qu'il comprit soudainement que ce bateau se trouvait maintenant sous son commandement, qu'il était le plus haut gradés à avoir survécu et qu'il devait prendre la direction des opérations. Un frémissement de stupeur le parcourut. Il n'avait jamais pris de décision de toute sa vie… C'était Stone qui les prenait pour lui, parce que les siennes n'étaient jamais les bonnes… Mais c'était lui qui devait trancher maintenant et son envie de vengeance était la plus forte.

\- On fonce dans le tas…

Drôle de premier ordre, mais il reflétait bien son état d'esprit.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Vous vouliez bien un ordre ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- C'est un ordre ! Nous allons venger la mort de mon frère et de tous les marins du _Sampson_ …

Les hommes hésitèrent, puis se lancèrent dans la manœuvre pendant l'attaque continuait au-dehors. Le _Myoko_ de Nagata était pris pour cible à son tour, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas dire que cela l'intéressait… Nagata n'était qu'un idiot, celui qui allait le faire renvoyer de la Marine… Il ne s'intéressa pas à son combat… C'était à lui de venger son frère… Plus rien ne comptait à part la vengeance… Même s'il devait mourir… Il ferait tout pour se venger parce qu'une seule image restait bloquée dans sa tête : le regard perdu et apeuré de Stone cherchant à croiser celui de son petit frère quelques secondes avant de mourir…

Alex ne perçut pas tout de suite ce que lui disait Lynch. Il fallut qu'il le secoue pour le sortir de sa torpeur, pour lui faire comprendre que des hommes du _Myoko_ était à la mer et qu'ils devaient les secourir… On ne pouvait pas abandonner un marin pour un combat déjà presque perdu.

Alex avait frémi et finalement, il avait décidé, pour le moment, de laisser filer sa vengeance… Le temps viendrait, il fallait juste qu'il se montre un peu plus patient… Ce n'était pas son fort en règle générale, mais pour son frère, il était prêt à attendre.

Dans un brouillard un peu étrange, il se retrouva sur le pont au milieu des plaintes des blessés et de l'odeur du sang. Ses marins continuaient à faire monter à bord les soldats japonais blessés et épuisés qui avaient pu se sauver avant que leur bateau ne se fasse couler. Alex tituba en comprenant réellement toute la portée de la situation. On les avait attaqués… Il y avait des morts et des blessés… Il n'y avait pas que Stone… Il y avait tous les autres et surtout, surtout, il y avait ses bâtiments qui n'avaient rien d'humains…

Non, les films en jouaient, mais au final, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'univers et ces autres venaient de décider de les tuer. Alex frémit et chancela… Lui était seul… Sans Stone pour le guider et le soutenir… Comment il pourrait s'en sortir ? Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer commandant de navire ? C'était ridicule… Il n'était pas fait pour ça… Il n'avait pas les épaules assez larges.

Un vertige accompagné de nausée faillit le terrasser et il quitta rapidement le pont, cherchant un coin pour se cacher et réfléchir.

Il se laissa tomber assis et lutta contre ses mains qui tremblaient de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas assumer cette responsabilité. Il n'avait rien d'un commandant ! Il n'était qu'un parfait imbécile qui avait gâché sa vie et pourri celle de ce frère qu'il aimait tant et qu'il venait de perdre… Il ne pouvait pas assumer ce rôle… Il ne saurait pas prendre les bonnes décisions. Il finirait par mener tous ces hommes à la mort. Non, il ne pouvait pas le faire… et puis, alors qu'il était prêt à renoncer à tout, une voix résonna dans la petite pièce.

\- Si vous ne le faites pas, qui le fera ?

Alex frémit et redressa la tête… Il venait d'avoir l'étrange impression que Stone aurait pu lui dire la même chose… Alors… Alors, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à la dépression et au chagrin… pas maintenant…

Il poussa sur ses jambes pour se relever, ignorant la manière dont ses muscles protestèrent et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Allons-y…


End file.
